


All Crop, No Riding

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills [using spicyrecipehs' list] [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bedroom Sex, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Gladnis, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day One] Ignis buys a new "toy" from the shop down the street, and wastes no time testing it out on Gladiolus' backside...





	All Crop, No Riding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt fill for Day One of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Spanking"; with a veeeeeery faint hint (mentions, rather?) of "Glove Kink" as well! :D
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~

The unmistakable crisp snap of leather against bare flesh echoed sharply through the bedroom, followed swiftly by a pained yelp from the one on the receiving end - a very flushed-faced Gladiolus; Ignis wore a light smirk as a gloved hand traced the already raised, red skin of the crop’s strike marks while his other brandished the offending apparatus.

“How much longer are you going to last, dear Gladiolus, we’ve only just begun the administration of the punishment and look at you - you’re adding even more of a mess to my, may I remind you, _freshly washed_ sheets. Next time you decide to have a wank; do so in the bathroom, _please,_ it will save us both trouble. I, for one, don’t enjoy sleeping in a... dirtied bed. Hence the necessity for said punishment. Understand?”

“Mhfhmm,” came Gladio’s response, muffled by the faceful of the ‘dirtied’ bedsheets that he’d buried his head against to hide his frustrated, shamed blush at the fact that the pain in his neglected arousal was only growing worse with each calculated strike of Ignis’ crop.

“What was that?” Ignis asked, bearing the crop down in a single sharp movement. Another _snap!_ echoed through the room and Gladio squirmed, pressing his body deep into the mattress. Gladio’s helpless clinging to the bedsheets only tightened in a faint acknowledgment of his desperation.

“Y-Yes!! S-sorry, it… it hurts, y’know, that thing’s really got some bite to it,” admitted Gladio, sparing a pain-teared glance back at Ignis behind him, as much as his position would allow. His chest was pressed flat to the bed, but he was half-hunched on spread legs to stay even with the bed’s surface since he was too tall to do so standing straight-legged. This was, of course, all part of their prearranged plan; Ignis’ plan rather - he’d found a new toy at the shop down the street and was _very_ eager to try it out. That aside, he was quick to offer Gladio a procured tissue from a box beside the bed and waited for him to wipe his face before resuming a bantering tone:

“Of course, it’s not truly a punishment if you’re enjoying yourself, now, is it?”

A satisfied hum left Ignis’ lips as he traced the appearing bruises along Gladio’s backside with the rolled leather tip of the crop. Gladio shuddered beneath the teasing motions, likely not realizing that his hips pushed back as if questing for more. Ignis brought his free hand back to Gladio’s ass to give him a full, pointedly-harsh squeeze, enough to elicit a shuddering whine.

_“...Ignis…”_

“Yes, love?”

“I’ve learned my lesson. No more jerking off in the bed,” Gladio grumbled somewhat. Ignis was satisfied enough in witnessing the red tint at the tips of his lover’s ears, knowing that he’d succeeded in embarrassing him thoroughly enough to prove satisfactory for their scene’s purposes. “No more. I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

Ignis eased his hand between Gladio’s hips and the bed to guide him back just enough to offer a gentle, almost-apologetic stroking pace.

“H-Hey, I thought you said - ”

“It’s not _in_ the bed, is it? At least it won’t be if you’re careful. Don’t make a mess, Gladiolus,” challenged Ignis, one last smirk appearing at his lips even though Gladio’s head was obediently facing forward. He made sure Gladio knew the expression on his face, that he could hear it in the lilt of his words and feel it in the playful squeezings here and there that kept Gladio (rather literally) on his toes.

“After all that punishment, you’re being so good for me. Perhaps we ought to do this more often?” Ignis asked, making a point to keep his voice low enough that both he and Gladio could indulge in the sound of leather and friction against wet, hot skin. “I think we should.”

With a sudden gasp, Gladio’s entire body spasmed with the force of his orgasm and Ignis was more than pleased (as pleased as he could be in that moment) to find not a single drop on the bedsheets, instead, everything had spilled onto the floor. Contented shudderings took over as Gladio recovered, and Ignis draped the blanket folded at the end of the bed across his lover’s back before briefly slipping into the nearby bathroom to pick up a towel and tend to the mess on the floor. Enough fun for one night, at least, Ignis was satisfied just knowing he’d successfully “practiced” with his new crop. More serious fun, perhaps, could come later. Now Ignis turned his attention to administering a half palm’s worth of ointment to Gladio’s bruise-speckled cheeks. His touch was slow, gentle, tracing around the bruises as much as he could and hoping this would help ease the stinging and the pain Gladio would likely be feeling the next morning. Ignis would take the blame for any inability to sit down, of course, but not without a few teasing comments first.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Gladio’s groan echoed between pained wincings, his voice slightly muffled from the fact that his face was still pushed heavily into the sheets as if he just couldn’t raise his head anymore. “Sorry ‘bout the mess.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I'm pleasantly surprised that you came so quickly, from such a... simple thing. You must really enjoy being spanked, I see.”

“...Yeah... I, uh... guess I do, huh? Go figure. Learn somethin’ new every day.”

As Ignis discarded the dirtied towel, Gladio had somehow found the energy to hoist himself fully into the bed, half-burrowed under the blanket that Ignis had draped over him and too tired to be picky about it. With a chuckle, Ignis stepped over to the bedside and brought the blankets fully up and around Gladio before slipping his gloves, shirt, and trousers off to be placed at the chair across from his side of the bed; once that was settled he shifted to get comfortable on the bed next to Gladio, bringing his lover close to him. The poor man was already snoring lightly, and Ignis could only chuckle. Tomorrow, Ignis knew, would be another busy day, another long and stressful and unrelenting day at work, but Ignis was happy just knowing that they had a little bit of free time to share together in their ever-busy lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit short, but I'm already daydreaming up some fills for later days (some may be more in depth than others, we'll see)! I may have less time to write in the upcoming weeks soon but that doesn't mean I'll stop drafting by any means! I really want to do a bunch of these prompts if I can, I have so many ideaaaassssss


End file.
